Axel Turner
Axel Turner was Fauntleroy Donaldson in disguise, which he choose in order to travel closely with Alvin (Justin Long), Simon (Matthew Gray Gubler), and Theodore (Jesse McCartney) in Alvin and the Chipmunks: Arizona Desert Quest. Axel Turner was voiced/portrayed by Daniel Kash, who also played Karl "Carlton" Knave in Goosebumps (1996-1998). Biography After Fauntleroy pretended to be a man who was named Axel Turner, he traveled with Alvin, Simon, and Theodore across the desert, and they battled many dangers together. To all appearances, he became a fast friends with them. In order to to get further to Alvin, Simon, and Theodore on "his side", Fauntleroy invented a backstory for Axel Turner, and told them that his parents had fought Fauntleroy, lost, and both were killed in the process. Fauntleroy then claimed to be on a quest to find a magical diamond gemstones in Tombstone, Arizona, which was powerful enough to revived Axel Turner's parents. When Fauntleroy revealed himself as Axel Turner for the whole time, he mocked Alvin, Simon, and Theodore for believing the story about his parents. The real Axel Turner is implied to have been killed by Discord (John De Lancie) as a news report mentions that Axel Turner's corpse was apparently "mauled by a mountain lion". The character is still impersonated by Fauntleroy Donaldson in the 2013 supernatural horror film Equestria Girls: The Possession of Sunset Shimmer, with Daniel Kash reprise his role. Under the guise of Axel Turner, Fauntleroy Donaldson is able to take part in a meeting involving Petunia Dursley (Fiona Shaw), Dudley Dursley (Harry Melling), Marge Dursley (Pamela Ferris), Lucius Malfoy (Jason Isaacs), Draco Malfoy (Thomas Felton), Narcissa Malfoy, Severus Snape (Alan Rickman), Bellatrix Le Strange, and Pansy Parkinson. Character relationships *Sunset Shimmer - Defeated by her and is forced to work for her two years before before the events of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. *Trixie Lulamoon - He stole her necklace and used it to summoned to purple-skinned female demon named Midnight Sparkle (Tara Strong). He also held Trixie Lulamoon's best friends Lavender Lace and Fuchsia Blush hostage and later murdered them in cold blood without showing any remorse at all. He later kidnapped her four years before the events of Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. Quotes *(Theodore Seville/Fauntleroy Donaldson: Forgive me, Mr. Turner, for I have sinned. I have done terrible things. I have hurt my older brothers and my friends. I have given into sexual desire with my girlfriend's male rival. And I don't know what in the world is happening to me.) We all stray from the path of the Lord sometimes, Mr. Seville. But with penance, you'll find your way again. (Theodore Seville/Fauntleroy Donaldson: Will you help me, Mr. Turner?) *Of course, Mr. Seville. (Theodore Seville/Fauntleroy Donaldson: Will you pray for me?) *Absolutely. (Theodore Seville/Fauntleroy Donaldson: Will you freak me, you son of a witch?!) *(to Augustus Raven) It's late, Mr. Raven. You're tired. Your mind is playing tricks on you. (Augustus Raven: It's not my mind, you bastard! It's Nancy Weatherly!) *I watched you burn into ashes! I was at your funeral... with your grandchildren, your husband, your children, and your children-in-laws! (Nancy Weatherly: Never mind the stupid ribbon, dumbbell, just give me the freaking onyx earrings already before I lose my temper again.) Trivia *Before his debut, Axel Turner never makes any appearance at all, although his existence is hinted multiple times by Katrina Weatherly's son-in-law Augustus Raven. *In Equestria Girls: The Curse of Camp Full Moon, Axel Turner's dossier is briefly seen when Fauntleroy Donaldson opens a file containing dossiers of various persons of interest. Category:Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Disney characters Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Bullies Category:Antagonists Category:Disney Villains Category:Anime characters Category:Characters Category:Thieves Category:Criminals Category:Males Category:Human characters Category:My Little Pony Category:Sequel villains Category:Live Action characters Category:Secondary villains Category:Secondary characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Movie villains Category:Film character Category:Male Villains